The Duchess of Padua
by IameriktheOG
Summary: This story is based on a twitter role play and I owe much of its inspiration to Agnese herself for her portrayal as the Duchess. It is set after the events of Phantom of the Opera and concerns Erik's life with the Duchess as he creates a new life after Christine Daae.


**The Duchess of Padua**

**By Dave Bellini**

This story begins six months after the events described in the novel "The Phantom of the Opera" by Gaston Leroux. It uses this work and the novel "Phantom" by Susan Kay as inspiration and back story although all events within the story are based upon ideas by me and Agnese to whom this work is dedicated.

**The Paris Opera 1882**

The lady steps from her carriage and gazes up at the ornate building before her. It takes her breath away and her lips part in a slight smile as she makes her way elegantly up the steps and under the huge portico.

As she enters she finds the foyer to be no less breathtaking with its huge marble staircases and ornate chandelier. She approaches the box office clerk who stares in amazement at this vision of beauty that stands before him. Not only is she the most perfect woman he has ever seen but she is here without a chaperone. "Can I help you Mademoiselle?"

She smiles. "Si Signor I have a desire to see La Daae sing. I am new here in Paris and I hear she has a voice of an angel"

The box office keeper smiles at her nodding. "Indeed she does but unfortunately every seat is taken for tonight. Would you care to book a seat for tomorrow?"

The woman peers into the box office sadly. "Alas I am very disappointed"

The box office keeper, eager to please such a beautiful young woman picks up a brass key from the hook beside him. "There is perhaps one seat available" He looks at the key. Why not, he has not been heard of in six months. "It is a private box, on the Grande tier" He hands her the key and she buys a ticket happily. He summons an usher to escort her to her seat. "Boy, please escort this lady to box 5"

The usher looks stunned but does exactly as he is instructed. He leads her up the marble staircase and through the luxuriously carpeted corridor at the rear of the Grande tier boxes. He unlocks the door to box 5 with trembling hands and smiles nervously at his beautiful companion. "W...Will you require anything else?" She shakes her head and enters the box.

As she approaches the front of the box she gazes down at the packed auditorium. La Daae certainly pulled in a crowd. The orchestra begin to tune their instruments and gradually the house falls into silence as Monsieur Reyer the conductor takes his place in front of the musicians. He taps his baton sharply and the overture for Faust begins. The gas lights around the house dim. She leans forward slightly to get a better view and notices a sudden cold breeze on her bare shoulders. She pulls her silk shawl tighter. This time the breeze blows on her flawless cheek. She looks around puzzled.

She sits up in her seat as she distinctly hears a voice, soft and gentle yet commanding. "This box is taken."

She glances in the direction of the voice. "Am I dreaming?"

The voice laughs gently. "No you are not dreaming. I am the Opera Ghost and this is my private box"

Her hand moves to her mouth in surprise and alarm. "Opera Ghost?"

"Do not be afraid, I find your company somewhat...pleasant" Replies the voice.

"Show yourself to me, I do not intend to spend the evening talking to thin air. People will think me quite mad" She flutters her fan.

"I fear my presence would ruin your evening at the theatre"

"Nonsense, please come to me you have such a beautiful voice" She looks around expectantly and becomes aware of a shadow in the corner of the box. She gasps slightly. "Is that you?"

A tall thin figure dressed in an immaculate dress suit steps forward. He wears a long cloak and a top hat like any gentleman would at the theatre but strangely a black mask covers his whole face. "Do not be alarmed by my appearance I beg of you"

She gestures to the chair beside her. "Oh good sir please sit" She watches as he noiselessly glides across the floor and gracefully sits beside her.

He looks into her eyes and she senses behind his mask a smile has spread across his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Erik"

She smiles and nods. "I am The Duchess of Padua...You may call me Agnese"

"Agnese...that is a beautiful name..." He stops himself. "Forgive me that was very forward of me"

Her delicate white hand reaches over and takes his slender bony hand in hers. They are like ice but she shows no reaction to this so as not to offend her new found friend.

He turns to her and hands her a pair of opera glasses. "You will be able to see the stage much better with these Agnese"

She takes the glasses and holds them up to her eyes and looks down at the stage as the thick velvet curtain rises and La Daae walks on to the stage. She gasps as she begins to sing. "I heard she had the voice of an angel. She must have had quite a teacher"

Erik shifts in his seat as if uncomfortable. "I heard he was a stupid old fool who thought he could win her love by giving her voice wings to soar across the heavens like a burning star"

Agnese turns her attention from the stage and studies her mysterious companion. "He sounds to me more like a man of heaven and earth than a fool and I should imagine that any lady worth her salt would be proud to be loved in such a way by anyone"

He stares at her for a moment and then turns away into the shadows and lifting his mask he wipes his eyes. She senses he is crying. She turns his face towards her before he has chance to hide his face. She is shocked but does not show it as she studies the black hole where his nose never grew, the deep sunken eye sockets and shrivelled cheeks of a living skull. His malformed lips twitch in what may have been a despairing smile. He sits and waits for the inevitable reaction to his horrific disfigurement. The scream, the fainting the look of terror.

He waited and suddenly her fingers rise to his skin and she caresses his cheek gently. "You were the teacher were you not, Erik?"

He nods and sighs. "Yes, there is no fool like an old fool in love"

She frowns at these words and cups his cheek gently. "Erik, I swear that you are the most sublime and unhappy of men. If ever I shudder when I gaze upon you it will be because I am thinking of your great genius" She gazes down at the stage where La Daae is singing with all her heart. Her red hair falling about her shoulders like burnished copper. "And she was obviously a fool to allow you to slip through her fingers"

Erik looks stunned at your words. He realises that his normal reaction to hide his face and feel ashamed has not come in her company. He puzzles this in his mind and tries to think of the reason. As he studies this petite, incredibly beautiful woman sat before him he realises that for the first time in six months he is not thinking of Christine Daae even though she is there on the stage before him. He suddenly realises he is staring. "Forgive me madam I find I cannot look away from your face"

She smiles making her pretty brown eyes sparkle. "I find your gaze most intense and alluring sir and I would ask that you do not avert your gaze but continue to look upon me"

He raises her hand to his lips and plants a delicate kiss on her pale white fingers. "Oh gracious lady, I fear I am overcome by you and that my heart may be heard across the auditorium it is beating so fast. Your touch is enough to make the angels in heaven weep for joy"

They spend much of that performance talking and holding hands sharing secrets and whispers. Although Agnese had come to see La Daae sing she found the company of her new found friend far more stimulating. As for Erik with Agnese sat in front of him nothing else existed behind.

As the auditorium begins to empty at the end of the performance Erik stands and takes her hand gently. "Madam, thank you for your company this evening...I should very much like to..."

She stands taking his other hand. "You should like what?"

"I should very much like to show you my home" he says.

"Do you live close to the Opera Erik?" She asks happily.

He looks down at the floor and chuckles. "Yes you could say that...let me show you" He taps the wall gently and the column supporting the side of the box opens to reveal a narrow winding stair way going down into darkness.

She stares in excitement. "How intriguing" she follows him into the darkness. "I love adventure."

He looks back at her in the darkness and she sees his eyes flash like a cats sending a strange thrill through her body. "Do not fear Agnese...you are in my realm now" He continues to lead her down and down until she can sense moisture in the air.

"Where are we Erik?" She asks

"The underground lake my dear" He gestures as an expanse of water appears before you disappearing into the gloom. "I live beyond the lake" He helps her into a small boat that is tied at the little wharf. She sits gracefully in the boat and watches him as he rows across with a swift powerful stroke. Strange siren voices rise from the water as they approach the other side.

She marvels as huge candelabras rise from the water as they approach his lair. The boat touches the far shore and he clambers out with ease and taking her hand leads her onto dry land. "Welcome my dear to my kingdom...Here you will be the Queen of Shadows"

Agnese looks around at the incredible surroundings. The place is furnished with antiques and carpeted in expensive Persian rugs. Candles flicker illuminating the whole space which is a strange combination of an ordinary house and an eccentric lair. Erik leads her gently by the hand into the centre of the room. "Do you care for my home, Agnese?"

She nods slowly and smiles. "Oh, Erik it is like a world of dreams" She crosses to the organ and runs her delicate fingers across the keys. "Will you play for me?" She stares at the Musical score in a leather bound manuscript lying open on the organ. "What is this?"

He crosses to the organ and removes his hat and cloak. "That is my life's work it is my Don Juan Triumphant...but I cannot let you hear this work"

"Why, Erik? Surely your music should be shared and enjoyed by everyone"

He races forward and slams the manuscript shut with a crash. "You shall never hear this, Agnese. My Don Juan burns and I cannot risk you coming to harm"

She looks at him but is undeterred and asks if he will play something else for her. Erik nods and sits at the organ and begins to play the overture to Faust. She stands entranced by his playing. As he finishes she reaches nervously and caresses his long bony fingers. He gasps at her touch.

He stands and begins to sing to her. His voice begins to enwind her soul and she sees the true beauty of his world of his imagination and of the tragedy of this wonderful genius being trapped inside such a horribly disfigured body. She saw that he had a heart that could hold the empires of the earth in its grasp and yet he had to make do with living in a cellar. She reaches up and touches his disfigured face and slowly faints into sleep.

He cradles her body against him feeling her delicate weight in his arms. As she sleeps he traces the curve of her cheek with his finger and marvels at her beauty. This magnificent woman who has entered his life from nowhere and he was certain it would change it forever. He carries her into a private bedroom and lays her down on the bed. He lays down besides her listening to her breathing and he slowly drifts into sleep.

She awakes long before him and slides noiselessly off the bed. Her bare feet patter across the floor into the music room. She gazes around the room at the variety of instruments he has. She sits down at a splendid grand piano and presses a few keys. Her eyes travel to the organ across from her to the leather bound manuscript that Erik forbade her to hear. Biting her lip she crosses and picks up the heavy musical score and takes it back to the piano where she opens it reverently.

The notes within are written in red ink in a clumsy almost childish hand. She begins to play the music and it starts light and mellow but as she continues she feels it working its way into her very soul, burning into her mind. Burning and searing into her mind like hot irons. All the anger and sorrow and hatred that mankind has ever felt since the dawn of time. She tries to pull her fingers away from the keyboard but finds herself totally unable to do so. "It burns...It burns"

Erik wakes at the sound of her voice and jumps off the bed running into the music room. He sees her at the piano and also sees the open score of Don Juan Triumphant in front of her. "Agnese no!" He runs forward and pulls her from the piano stool into his arms. She is shaking uncontrollably in pain.

"Erik it burns" She buries her head into his shoulder. He carries her back to the bedroom and lays her down on the bed brushing her hair from her face.

"Agnese you are not ready for Don Juan it is too dangerous for you"

She gazes up at him and kisses him passionately pulling his lips down onto hers. He responds to her embrace and the touch of her soft perfect lips. She pulls his shirt open and runs her fingers over his bare skin. He has never felt the touch of a woman in this way before and he finds it dizzying. Her lips move to his chest and he runs his fingers through her beautiful hair. She pulls her head back and gazes deep into his eyes. "Make love to me, Erik"

He undresses her quickly and looks in amazement at her perfect flawless body. The curve of her firm young breasts, her narrow waist and her womanly hips inflames his desire as he explores every inch of her with his lips tasting and kissing her as her body responds to his attentions. They make love for many hours taking it in turn to give and receive pleasure from the other. They lay together afterwards and listen to the water rippling on the underground lake.

He strokes her naked skin with his fingernails as goose bumps spring up. He has the strangest feeling within his heart. This is how it felt when he fell in love with Christine and yet this is somehow more, deeper and more lasting. He opens his mouth to speak but stops himself. She sees this and sits up on her elbow. "What is it, Erik?"

"I think I have fallen in love with you, Agnese"

She kisses his lips gently and smiles softly. "I am glad, Erik because I have also fallen in love with you and I never wish to be parted from you again"

He holds you against him tightly and suddenly looks up excitedly. "Have you ever been to Versailles?"

She smiles and shakes her head. "No, I must confess I have not but I have always wanted to go"

"Then we shall go, today" He jumps off the bed and gathers his clothes that are scattered around the floor by the bed. "Come on, we have an adventure awaiting us"

Agnese dresses excitedly and ties sits at the vanity to dress her hair. When she is ready she turns to Erik for approval. "What do you think?"

He gasps as he looks at you. "Beautiful just perfect" He takes her hand and they head to the boat ready for their trip.

They emerge using the tunnel that leads from the edge of the lake to the Rue Scribe. A black brougham is waiting for them. Erik opens the door for her and helps her in. He climbs in beside her and sits back in the shadows so as not to be seen from the street. Agnese takes his hand. "Do not sit in shadows my love. You should be proud today for you are taking your lady out"

He smiles at her and takes her delicate hand in his. "My apologies, Agnese, old habits die hard but your very presence makes me bold" He sits forward in his seat as the carriage sets off towards Versailles.

Agnese gazes out of the window as the city streets roll by. "I find myself very much in love with your Paris, Erik"

He looks at her. "My Paris?" He shakes his head sadly. "It is a most beautiful city, Agnese however I fear my love for the city is not reciprocated in fact I have never truly been welcome anywhere, even in my mother's home"

She takes his gloved hand in her own. "I myself know how you feel my love" He looks into her eyes as she tells him of her terrible childhood at the hands of her vile and vicious father the Duke of Padua, a cruel and hateful man. She tells him of her rape at the hands of her father's oldest friend, a German noble by the name of Otto Von Stalhiem. Like her father he too was an evil and cruel man who revelled in the misery and heartbreak of others. She tells how she was promised in marriage to this vile monster and so decided to escape and make her own way in the world.

"Agnese, it is so sad a story. You left with nothing?" Asks Erik

She smiles and winks at him. "Not quite nothing my darling" She takes his hand suddenly and places up her long skirts. He looks shocked as his hand closes around two pistols. "They were my father's prized possessions. Now I use them to protect the life he tried to ruin" She slowly pulls his hand away and withdraws the pistols.

They are the most beautiful weapons Erik has ever seen and he marvels at how their metal has been warmed by the gentle heat of her silken thigh. "They are truly wonderful" He hands them back to her. She spins them skilfully around her fingers and places back in their hidden holsters. "You are woman of many surprises, Agnese"

She smiles and kisses him on the lips. "Good, I shall keep you on your toes then will I not?"

He laughs and nods his head. "I have no doubt my darling"

The journey to the palace of Versailles is a pleasant one and they arrive at the truly magnificent building in the early afternoon. They decide to picnic in the park land surrounding the main house and Erik unpacks a hamper he had arranged to be hidden in the carriage as a surprise for her.

She gasps as he unpacks the hamper laying a blanket on the grass under the shade of a large oak tree. He places out a bottle of the finest champagne and the ripest, largest strawberries she has ever seen. He opens a silver dish to reveal to cooked lobsters on ice. "I hope you are hungry my dear"

She nods happily and they sit down to enjoy their lunch together. After they have eaten they venture towards the main house. By now it is late afternoon and they spend a pleasant few hours walking around the luxurious palace.

"I have heard the Queen Marie Antoinette's bedroom is the most luxurious and lavish room in this whole place, Erik and I should simply hate to leave here without seeing it"

He nods in agreement and they head towards the wing of the palace containing the former royal apartments. They find the room they are looking for. Agnese gasps in wonder at the sheer opulence of the place. "I thought my rooms at the castle in Padua were luxurious but compared to this they look commonplace, Erik"

He nods slowly gazing around. "The last time I saw this kind of richly decorated room was at the Kahnum's palace in Mezanderan" He shudders.

She puts her arms about him. "What is wrong my angel?"

"I was just recalling the years I spent in Persia with my friend Nadir and of how that vicious harpy controlled my life"

"Tell me of it, Erik. I want to know all of your mysterious past" She snuggles against him and they lay down upon the queens golden bed.

He tells her of his years spent in service to the Shah in Shah, the most powerful leader in the Arab world. How the Shah's mother the Kahnum ruled as the true power behind the throne and of her insatiable lust for torture, death and other earthly perversions. He tells her that although he became the Kahnum's favourite he was always angry with his lack of respect and refusal to grovel at her feet as all her other servants did. "She threatened to cut off my manhood and put it in a small jar"

Agnese looks at him shocked. "Impossible"

"No its true darling that is what she said"

She giggles. "I'm sure she did but I was thinking you would never fit in a small jar. You are very...generous"

He laughs at her joke and tells her how he became the Kahnum's angel of doom sending hundreds to an early grave as her lord high executioner. He expects her to react in horror or disgust to this story and yet he feels hot tears against his chest. He lifts her face to him and sees she is crying. "What's wrong?"

"How could anyone take a soul as fine and honourable as yours and turn it into something like that simply for her own amusement" She looks at him with fire in her eyes. "I hate her and one day she will feel my wrath my love, I swear"

"I have no doubt that you will my love. Who knows that one day you may get your wish" He cuddles her into his chest and they both doze lightly.

Erik opens his eyes with a start. It is dark outside. "Agnese, wake up, wake up"

Her eyes flutter open. "What, what is wrong?"

"I think we have been locked in the palace for the night"

She giggles at their unfortunate predicament and merely shrugs her handsome shoulders. "Well I am unsure if I can bare to spend my night in such poor surrounds" She gestures at the luxurious room with a smile on her face. She lays back on the bed and gazes up at him and winks.

"Really?. Here on the Queen's bed, Agnese?" Erik asks with a smirk.

"Si, I insist. Come to me, Erik" He climbs onto the bed and draws the heavy drapes around them. Moments later a giggle breaks the silence. "Erik"

The next morning they are awoken by the sound of the guards unlocking the palace ready for the days visitors. They slip out of the room and silently out of the window before running across the dew soaked lawn laughing together. The guard enters the Queen's chamber and is amazed to see the outline of two human bodies indented into the silken bed covers. He scratches his head and looks around the room. "My god, it must be ghosts" He runs from the room to find his companions.

Erik and Agnese make their way back to Paris laughing together at their nights exploits. He suddenly turns to her and takes her hand in his. "My love I have something I must ask you"

She turns in her seat and looks at him. "What is It dearest?"

He pulls the signet ring off his finger and gazes into her eyes nervously. "Agnese, This may seem perhaps foolish and a little rash to you but I have never been more certain of anything in my life. Will you do the honour of being my wife?"

She looks at him shocked for a few moments and a smile spreads across her beautiful face. "Yes, yes I would be honoured to be your wife" She extends her hand as Erik slips his signet ring onto her finger with trembling fingers. She kisses him tenderly and wipes a tear of joy from her eye.

"You make me so happy, Agnese and from the moment I set eyes upon you I realised that you were special"

She holds him tightly and in that moment for both of them the years of pain each had suffered seemed to pale and fade into the background.

Three weeks later they marry at a small private ceremony in the Bois de Bologne and straight after set out on their honeymoon. Erik had planned their holiday to take in several important locations.

Firstly they are to pay a little visit to the Duke of Padua where he intended to help his new bride settle with this truly repulsive individual once and for all. From Padua they travel to Venice for a few days and then onto Egypt to visit the ancient monuments there. After their time in this ancient land they will travel to Persia where Erik has decided to kill the Shah and that old crow, the Kahnum, if she still lived.

As they leave Paris he glances at the Opera that has been his home for many years. It has been decided that upon their return he and his new bride will live at her estate outside Paris. "Will you miss it here, Erik?" She asks.

"In a certain way I suppose yes. It was my home for many years but it was also my prison too" He grasps her hand and smiles. "You have saved me in every way that a person can be saved"

Agnese lays her head upon his shoulder lovingly. "We have saved each other my love, do not ever forget this"

He nods and puts his arm lovingly around her. "And now we discuss how we intend to deal with your bastard of a father"

She smiles wickedly. "I have something special planned for that pig, trust me, Erik you will be proud of your new bride"

The journey over land to Padua in Italy takes several days where they enjoy each other during their nightly stops at coaching Inns along the road. On the afternoon of the fourth day the walls of Agnese' childhood home become visible and suddenly she clings to Erik in fear of facing her demons after so many years away.

As the shadows of evening fall they creep slowly forward. She leads them to a secret tunnel that she used to escape from the castle in the first place. They follow the narrow stone corridor that comes out behind the fireplace in what was once her bedroom. Erik is shocked as they enter. He expected her chambers to be luxurious and expensive but he finds cold stone floor and a blanket on a thin mattress. She sees the distress on his face but rises a finger to his lips as a signal for him to keep his voice down.

She leads the way and they head towards the great hall where she knows the fat pig of a Duke will be sat stuffing his face and whoring with his serving girls. He is sat on a raised dias with a table laiden with food before him. He eats with a look of hateful dissatisfaction on his fat face. He eyes his serving girl and considers raping her later and then perhaps he might slit her throat depending if she pleased him or not. Suddenly his attention is distracted by the main doors of the hall bursting open. He stares at the two figures that approach him. One a tall thin man in a black mask and the other a woman, his ungrateful whore of a daughter, returned with her tail between her legs. He tries to stand.

"Do not get up father, please" She says coldly.

"You filthy whore, so you return home at last. You have humiliated me running away from your arranged marriage to Von Stalhiem but that can be resolved now" Says the Duke with an unpleasant look upon his face.

She smiles and approaches her father. "Ah father your words of love are music to my heart as ever they were" She draws her pistols from her skirts and takes aim.

"My pistols, you fucking..." He does not finish his words as she fires two bullets through his thighs. He falls to the ground cursing and spitting at her.

Erik walks forward. "Your father is truly a charming man darling"

Agnese curls her lip in a sneer and points her gun at her father's groin. "I hate you father I just want you to know that before you die"

"You fucking little cunt" He rages at her as blood pours from his thighs.

She fires at point blank range blowing his groin area to shreds. He screams in pain as he feels his life draining onto the floor. Erik steps forward and removes his mask. The Duke stares with dying eyes. "Jesus Christ"

Erik smiles coldly. "No,not quite" He takes a knife and slices the Dukes nose off and as the blood sprays forward across his face he turns to Agnese who kisses him with passion. "I love you, Erik so very much"

They hear the sound of her father's guards hammering on the doors. "I think it is time we left, Erik"

She leads him to a tapestry hanging on the wall pulling it aside to reveal a tunnel leading out of the castle. They vanish down it just as the guards burst into the room to find the mutilated corpse of the Duke of Padua. Erik and Agnese head back to their carriage and under the cover of night make their away from Padua.

They travel over land to Venice to commence their honeymoon. They stay in a small but luxurious hotel. Erik walks out onto the balcony and looks across the roof tops of Venice as the sun begins to rise. She walks behind him putting her arms about his waist kissing his neck gently. "Come and bathe with me"

They climb into the large luxurious tub and savour the warm soapy water as it washes away the dust and grit of the road not to mention the Duke's blood. Erik sighs contentedly as she leans back against his chest and he massages her pale delicate shoulders. "You are truly flawless" He kisses her shoulders and she smiles turning to face him wrapping her legs around his waist with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing, sir?"

"Well I thought I may seduce a beautiful Italian Duchess, do you object?"

She shakes her head looking at him innocently. "I'm certain she will not stop you"

Several hours later they are walking through the back streets of the city heading towards Saint Marks Square. Erik has heard that they sell the most fabulous ice cream there and he has decided to sample it in particular the chocolate flavour. Agnese walks along beside dressed elegantly holding a parasol to protect her delicate skin from the sun. "Have you ever tried a Café Latte, Erik?"

"No never, but it sounds very nice"

She smiles at him. "You will love it, I'm certain of it"

They arrive in Saint Marks and Erik admires the architecture as Agnese leads him to an elegant cafe along the edge of the piazza where they take a seat outside. She orders two lattes and a large chocolate ice cream. They sit and enjoy the elegant surroundings until their order arrives. He takes a spoonful of the rich chocolate dessert and shivers with pleasure. She sips her coffee and smiles at his almost childlike delight in something so mundane as a ice cream. He notices her staring at him and becomes embarrassed.

"What are you looking at?"

She smiles. "I am watching my beloved husband enjoying a normal life"

He nods and takes her hand. "Yes, I always knew that the simple pleasures in life would be the best after my eccentric life underground"

"The phantom no longer exists my love. You are Erik Deveraux a normal man with a wife and a beautiful home near Versailles. Now try your coffee and you have chocolate ice cream on your chin" She giggles at him.

They spend the rest of the day walking in the shops and markets. Erik's appearance does not cause any attention as a large masque is due to be held that evening and the streets are full of revellers in their brightly coloured costumes. Agnese stops by a shop selling expensive dresses and sees a beautiful red dress in the window. Erik admires it and comments how stunning she will look in it. She laughs and decides to go in and try it on. He walks on a short way to watch a man making beautiful creations out of Venetian glass outside his workshop.

Erik is engrossed with the man's skill and the beauty of the things he is making. He buys Agnese a small glass brooch shaped like a red rose and he hides it in his pocket to surprise her later tonight. He turns to walk back for Agnese when a vision of beauty appears before his eyes.

A woman in an elegant red dress is walking towards him. A gold mask covers her face and her long dark brown hair cascades onto her pale shoulders. His mouth falls open at the beauty of her movements. Her mouth widens into a smile as she approaches him and places red gloved hand on his shoulder and kisses his lips gently. "Chocolate ice cream I think Monsieur Deveraux" She whispers in his ear and laughs prettily.

"Agnese you look stunning my love"

"Good I'm glad you approve for tonight you take me dancing at the masque"

Erik nods his approval and they return to the hotel to freshen up. He looks slightly nervous as they enter their room. She asks him what is wrong.

"I have never danced before, with anyone"

She takes his hands in hers and places one on her hip. She slowly waltzes with him around the sitting room. He is clumsy at first but his confidence grows with every moment and soon he is leading her. She smiles and pulls away from him.

"And now I must bathe, Erik" She heads to the bathroom.

"Can I come too?" He asks hopefully.

She grins wickedly locking the door. "You need to save your strength for tonight so no"

He chuckles and sits on the couch for a while listening to Agnese splashing in the bathroom. He notices a coat stand by the door and approaches it making a mock bow. "Ah Madam you look very beautiful this evening, may I have this dance?" He picks up the coat stand and begins to dance around the room with it faster and faster. He pretends to make a high female voice. "Oh, Erik you dance like the very devil himself"

He suddenly hears Agnese laughing. He turns to see her leant against the bathroom door frame with a towel around her. He trips and disappears behind the couch with a loud grunt. She dashes forward still laughing and helps him to his feet. "Oh my love it is true, you do dance like the devil himself" She kisses him gently and the towel falls away. He gasps and she leads him towards the bedroom door. "But now I want to dance for you my darling"

They leave the hotel and walk in the busy streets. The revellers are dancing and singing in an array of garish costumes. Agnese looks magnificent in her red dress and golden mask, her hair cascading down her back. Erik looks dark and imposing dressed all in black from head to foot. His every movement gives off an air of power and authority. His cloak swirls about him as he walks through the throng of people with his beautiful bride on his arm. They soon reach the main centre of the festivities and he pulls her to him passionately.

He takes a rose from a table and places it in her hair and bows to her. "May I have this dance Madame?"

She smiles and holds out her hand. "How could I refuse so gallant an offer"

He leads her to the centre of the dance floor where the crowd parts to let them through and they spend the night in each other's arms as the music plays about them. As the sun begins to rise over Saint Marks Square Erik leads her to the water's edge and gives her the little glass rose he had bought earlier. Tears spring to her eyes as she takes it and she kisses him gently.

They look at the gondolas moored at the quayside. "I have heard that the island of Poveglia is a strange place, Agnese"

She nods. "I have heard this too, I should like to find out"

He helps her into the boat and they begin to make their way out to the cluster of small islands away from the main city of Venice. The island of Poveglia has long had the reputation for being a strange haunted place mainly due to the plague pits but also due to the vampire burials that have been discovered there. As the island grows closer a strange chill seems to fill the air and Agnese draws herself into Erik's cloak for warmth.

The boat reaches the shore and he helps her out and onto dry land. The island is very overgrown with the remains of an old hospital and a bell tower rising from the brambles and ivy that cover it. As they explore a mist blows in from nowhere surrounding them. It chills them both to the very marrow. Agnese looks at Erik and shakes her head in concern.

"I do not like this place, Erik. Let us leave here; it is a place for the dead not the living"

He nods in agreement and leads her back to the gondola. The mist seems to grow thicker and colder and strange shadows seem to move within its deathly embrace. Agnese reaches under her skirts and draws her pistols in readiness. An icy laughter echoes close by and vanishes again. Erik helps her into the boat and they push off the shore heading back across the Grand Canal towards the main city.

The mist seems to follow the boat and Agnese suddenly hears strange voices seemingly rising from the waters about them. A loud splash sounds close to the side of the boat and then another. The mist seems to close about them even thicker. Agnese cocks her pistols.

"Come then, bastards if you want to fight" She looks around ready to defend herself and her beloved. Slowly the mist begins to disperse and lift revealing the city across the canal getting closer.

"Thank god, Agnese I was getting spooked there. Me the OG spooked by mist and siren voices" He laughs nervously.

They arrive back at the little wharf in front of Saint Marks and head back to the hotel to rest. The next morning they are due to sail to Egypt where Erik wishes to explore the ancient tombs of the mighty Pharaohs. As they lay in bed he turns to her with a concerned look on his face.

"You must be cautious in Egypt my darling"

She looks puzzled and leans up on her elbow. "I do not understand, explain please"

"Well in many lands a woman like you is worth a great deal of money to wealthy men"

"I'm sorry, Erik are you saying a slave?"

He nods his head. "That is exactly what I am saying so I must insist you keep yourself covered as much as possible including your face"

She looks angry. "I am not scared of such animals as slavers, Erik"

"No, perhaps not but I am. Trust me, I have lived in a cage and it is not an experience I ever want to repeat or to happen to anyone I care about"

She touches his face. "A cage, oh my love, I did not realise this"

"I was young, not even a teenager. I ran away from home, from my mother's neglect and I fell into the hands of a man named Javert. He displayed me as his latest attraction in his travelling show. "The living Corpse" he called me. I hated him, the bastard"

She wraps her comforting arms about him. "But you escaped my darling"

He nods and shivers. "Yes, I escaped. Javert decided he had taken a fancy to me, said he had never had a corpse before, said I ought to be honoured because no woman would ever want me as he did. I was only young; I had no idea what he was talking about, until he started to undress me. Something snapped in my head and I took his knife and gutted him like the fat pig that he was and left him to die in his own entrails"

She kisses his face all over. "Oh god, my love, how terrible for you"

He buries his face in her hair and says nothing more. She gently strokes the long dark lock of hair on his forehead and lets him weep the years of hurt and pain away from his damaged soul.


End file.
